


A Gift and A Dream

by Drallak



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drallak/pseuds/Drallak
Summary: MC has doubts about Mint Eye and worries for Ray. She can't settle without doing anything to help him.





	A Gift and A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by CherieoftheDragons. Her ideas challenge my writing in the best ways. She also gave me insight on flower languages, so now I can be bi-lingual. Thank you.
> 
> This takes place on day 6 of Ray's route. MC's name is Gwen.

The carnations shimmered in the sunlight. The water droplets glimmered like sparkles. The garden was gorgeous, but the girl sitting in the grass admiring them was frowning. Her hands gripped the black skirt pooled around her folded legs. Gwen closed her eyes from the bright scene, a dark image lingering behind her eyelids. It was unusual to find a metal door in a hallway so close to her own in such a homey setting. You’d think that’s where the vault full of jewels and secrets are.

“Only one jewel. A beautiful gem and a _lot_ of secrets.” Gwen mumbled to the flowers. Gwen didn’t like it here. The first four days had been enjoyable. Her room and the garden seemed straight out a fairy tale. She explored the rooms on her floor, but many of the ones that weren’t locked were the same simple layout. Most rooms weren’t even furnished and looked rather bleak compared to her personal room. Gwen was grateful for the chance to explore more than just her floor of the building, though the lady who spoke with her disturbed greatly.

She had gone to the cleansing room like Ray had suggested. It was as big as a cathedral. The clear view of the sky through the glass ceiling was almost breathtaking, but there was something off with the room. Daffodils filled the room wherever possible, but for a strange reason the room smelled strongly of rubbing alcohol instead of the floral scent the flowers would usually bring. The large space suddenly felt very confining. Gwen had left quickly, finding the hallways to be similarly designed. People in dark robes hid their faces and hushed their whispers when Gwen got near.

Then she found that door. Ray said the Intelligence room was tightly secured, but did he say it was guarded? The Savior simply said not to enter there and the other off limit areas, and there hadn’t been anyone at the stairs when she had been limited to one floor level either. An iron door was out of place in the gentle corridor. Would he be behind it? If she had waited a little longer, gotten a little closer, would she have heard his voice? She wasn’t certain, but had she heard a cough or two?

The door mocked Gwen. Gwen opened her eyes and reached out to touch the petals of a flower. They were the same white carnations Ray had given her a few days ago. They smelled lovely and filled her with thoughts of him. She was surer that he had been in that room, but she still couldn’t see him as long as it was closed. She hugged her knees to her chest, wishing Ray would wander through and meet her again. The sun would be good for him. The air was clean; Gwen assumed they were in the mountains for it to be this clear. If she was lucky, she could get him to sit with her and rest. Maybe with warm light, he might not have a nightmare. She’d tell him stories until he dozed off, if only he could take a break from his work.. He was sick, and yet he wasn’t resting. The worry was eating away at her.

Gwen looked up at the white and green castle looming above her. Her eyes wandered over the windows, finding her room and searching for him. Would his room have a window in it? It would be nice if he could at least look down at the garden from his room like she could. Would he see her if he looked now?

 

Ray jolted awake in a panic. Disoriented, he looked around for someone, not realizing he was still at his work station, alone _._ The panic didn’t leave as he failed to find her. Through his bleary daze, he pulled up the cameras near Gwen’s room while checking the messenger. He needed to know that she was okay, that it was only a dream- a terrible nightmare. His movements were slow and lethargic, and his head felt like it was splitting open. The lights reflecting from the screen spun and blurred. He blinked slowly to recompose himself. Her face, distorted in pain from the elixir’s effects, played on repeat every time he closed his eyes. He’d _never_ let Gwen feel like this. Not if he could help it.

She wasn’t on any of the cameras, nor was she online in the chatroom. He picked up his phone, berating himself on how long it took for him to complete the simple action. His fingers fumbling with his password, he whimpered and coughed as he finally managed to call her. He was so nervous he could barely think. He couldn’t tell anymore if her pain was a dream or not. He had to see it wasn’t real _._ Her expression was so vivid in his mind, it was painful. Gwen’s light voice sang to him as he got her answering machine. He cursed, a dull croak coming out through his dried throat. He stood and staggered to the heavy iron door, ignoring the throbbing pain in his skull. The light in the hallway sent his head spinning and burned his eyes. He was so distracted by it he nearly tripped over what lay in front of his door.

Ray barely managing to keep his balance while miraculously not crushing the object. It took him a few moments to focus his eyes enough to figure out what it was. He stooped to pick it up and froze as recognition struck him.

His heart fluttered as he held up the bouquet of aster. The fresh scent of chamomile cleared his headache in instants. It was a bouquet from Gwen. She was the only one that he could think of that would do something so generous. A grin grew wide on his face. She was okay. She sent him asters. _A symbol of love and patience._ Did this mean she.. loved him? Could he dare to hope that?

Footsteps broke his attention as a small group of Believers turned down the hallway. Ray quickly closed the door before they could realize he had been away from his work. Right, he had to keep working. His grip tightened on the flowers as he stared at the pretty petals. He’d need a vase to hold water for them. He’d wait until the Believers’ footsteps disappeared to grab it. He barely dared to breath in case they were to hear him as they passed.

His phone rang on his desk. He had left it behind. Immediately abandoning thought of silence, he rushed over to answer. He wouldn’t dare miss a call from Savior.. or from his precious tester. He picked up the phone without looking to see who it would be.

“Ray!” A voice rang happily. It made Ray’s heart sing to his name called like that. “I take a step away from my phone for a minute and I miss your call. I had been waiting for it all day too. Are you still free?”

Right. He had called Gwen in fear of her being missing. The thought seemed so trivial now, he didn’t want to admit it.

Not knowing what to say, he looked at the flowers in his hand and mumbled, “Yes, I just.. wanted to thank you for the flowers. They’re beautiful.”

“Oh..” She sounded shy. “I’m glad you like them. I tried to choose carefully.”

“Honestly.. my heart is beating so fast. Nobody has given me a gift like this before.” The words slipped out of his mouth in a whisper.

“Really? I should give you flowers more often then.” Gwen softened her voice to match his volume. “I don’t know a lot of flower meanings though, and I don’t want to give you the wrong message.”

“I-I know quite a bit about them. If you ever have a question, you can ask me!”

“Mmm.. Really?” She hummed. “When you’re less busy, you should teach me the meanings of all the flowers in the garden then. I’ll make you bouquets to show you how much I’ve learned from you.”

Ray’s lost his breath and his face grew hot. He had dreamed of spending time with her- he desperately wanted to have a picnic with her and show her flowers and hold her hand- but this was beyond what he ever dared to imagine. She wanted to stay with him, to be with him and give him gifts like the precious aster in his grasp. His head was spinning from her words, and a smile danced across his features.

“That would be a sweet dream come true. I hope that day comes soon. No.. I’ll make sure it comes soon.”

“I want to see you soon, but Ray, you aren’t overworking yourself, are you?”

“Me? You’re worried about me? That’s so sweet. I’m so happy.” He couldn’t remember a time than he was happier than this. The aster’s scent calmed his body as Gwen’s voice cleared the pain in his head and replaced it with a blissful foggy feeling.

“Ray..” The name squeezed at his heart. They meant so much coming from her lips. So many emotions meant for him in that one word meant for him and him only.

A thump at the door cut through his daze like a knife. He looked up sharply from the aster he had been gazing at. He had forgotten about the Believers outside. He forgot about his work. They noticed. His heart fell and his throat closed in panic. He needed to keep working or Savior would be upset with him.

“I have-“ he choked on his words, falling into a fit of coughs.

“Are you still sick? You should rest more, Ray.”

“Ah- I just spent my break.. to talk with you. I have to go back to work.” He coughed out. He needed to leave quickly and spat out the words without thinking. He regretted it as soon as her disappointed voice rang over the receiver.

“O-Oh.. Well.. next break, make sure you sleep, okay?”

“I will..” He would much rather call her again, but he agreed immediately. He would sleep if it made her happy, but sleeping meant nightmares. Gwen’s painful expression flashed through his mind again, and work loomed in front of him. He had to work or his nightmare might become real.

“I’ll let you get back to work now..”

He didn’t want to hang up, but his body started sweating in his growing paranoia.

“Thank you.. Goodbye, my Gwen.”

Gwen’s voice disappeared as the call ended, and the room filled with an unpleasant silence. His eyes wandered over the aster again. A symbol of love.. His heart fluttered. Quickly, he grabbed a vase and filled it with water for them, making room for it where it wouldn’t block his computer screens but would still be seen while he worked. Sitting down to finally focus, his phone buzzed again. As he moved to set it beside the flowers his fingers opened the notification without intention. He really had no more time to waste, but he couldn’t help but pause as his eyes fell on the words Gwen had sent him.

“I hope you look at them and think of me, as I think of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aster and chamomiles are in the same genetic family, both being Asteraceae. They have similar floral scents (as far as I know). 
> 
> Now that this is written I have to continue Day 6 part two.. (cue maniacal laughter)


End file.
